Life on Olympus Book 1
by AlphaOmega1000
Summary: This takes place after Gaea happens. Nico is 15 and Thalia 16. Frank is 17 and Hazel is 14. Percy 18 and Annabeth 18. Reyna 17 and Leo 17. Piper and Jason are 17. Percy's Sister is 14 almost 15 like Hazel. Rated K for kissing. Loads of Fluff I only own Lexia and how the Olympians Mansions are se up. Rick, Joan, and Suzanne own the rest
1. Chapter 1

Life on Olympus: Book 1  
Re-Write  
Rick Riordan owns Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Reyna and Nico. I only own Lexia.

It was a crisp cool night and Chiron just was coming back from Winter Break with his relatives. They were crazy and drunk but he had a good time. Mainly because, he stayed away from them. Why he enjoyed Miami and the warmth, but he had more inportant things to take care of. As soon as Chiron got to Half-Blood Hill, he heard a gentle breeze go whoosh! There was a letter saying:  
12-21-13  
Dear Chiron,  
We wish to inform you that 11 of your campers have been invited to stay at Olympus for the year (Four Campers may be at Camp Jupiter). The 11 campers are Percy Jackson, Lexia Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Leveque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Warlington and Nico di Angeleo. Please ask them in the morning and have us an answer by noon. Hermes and Apollo have been selected to pick up the boys and Athena and Artemis the girls. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Sincerly,  
Zues, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and Hera  
P.S. If they do come here, please don't tell them that they will be attending Mount Olympus Academey (AN: I forgot to mention The Goddess Girls Series will be a part of this series! Mount Olympus Academey comes from Joan Holub and Suzanne Williams series Goddess Girls.).

Chiron trotted up the hill re-reading the letter over and over again. Tommorrow was when Percy and his 14 year old sister (AN: I may write a story on how Percy found her.) would leave for Manhatten. Then there was Jason, who was all the way over in California who would be here tomorrow along with Reyna to see Piper and Leo. Thalia was going to be here tommorow with her Hunters and Nico would be in the Underworld with his dad. Frank and Hazel on the other hand were visiting Frank's Grandmother in the hostpital in Canada.(AN: I kept her alive!) Annabeth was going to be leaving for San Fransico tommorrow at noon. When he reached the big house, Mr. D said "Chiron, what do you have there?" So Chiron replied " A letter from the eldest of gods, Zues, Posiedon, Hades, Hestia, Hera and Demeter." Mr.D read the letter and said " Yes! Fianally Perry Johnasson, Annabelle Charr, Laia Johnasson, Thanila Grane, Pepper McClean, Leannana Vadez and Nina di Sandageleo will leave this camp for a year! Many thanks father!" He started to dance arround then he said "I will personally wake these lucky folks up in the morning my self.

Surprisingly, Mr. D held his promise and the "Lucky Campers" as he called them were awake at 8 am on the dot. He told them to eat a quick breakfast then meet him in the Big House. They ate their breakfast as fast as they could. They were in front of the big house 15 minutes later with Nico showing up with his black suitcases and Thalia walking up the hill for her winter break at Camp Half-Blood. Arion zipped to a stop with a imperial gold/celestic bronze chariot with a boy and a girl in it. The flying charriot had Jason and Reyna in it. Camp Jupiter recently had got one so the preators could get to Camp HB quicker. Soon Mr. D stepped out of the building and read the letter. Then he said "You will go because your not staying here past noon! If you do, I will personally have my dear brother Ares come beat you up! So go pack!". When they were done, they met on the hill where two mini vans pulled up. One was gray and the other was yellow. The girls piled into the van that was gray and the boys piled into the van that was yellow. They got ready for the long car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Life on Olympus Book 1:

Chapter 2: The Empire State Building

Re-Write

Thalia was getting tired of all the screaming in the car. She didn't know on how Athena was able to drive to the Empire State Building with all the noise. Everyone was excited that they were invited to stay the year at Olympus. Finally the girls' van was pulling into the parking area at the Empire State Building. The girls quickly shuffled out of the van and into the lobby. Some minor goddesses got their luggage and said "We'll get your luggage to your parents' mansions right away." Thalia was thinking this was getting to be too good to be true.

As soon as they entered the elevator (there was no fight with the security guard which was weird but it's probably because of the 2 Olympians in the building. Annabeth kept yabbering about architecture when she said "Wait, what about school?" of course she just had to ask! Artemis just smiled like she knew something we didn't. Of course being a goddess probably helps. Athena was about to say something when she closed her mouth like she just remembered something. This could only mean 1 thing, we would have to go to school. Of course it is just a estimated guess, but when a _**wisdom goddess hides secrets about school, you would want to run also.**_ I'm just giving you a warning. Once we entered the throne room, the boys where already there but Apollo was no where in sight. Where was that incredibly stupid god but not as stupid as ARES? Zues started to talk and I just stared.


	3. Chapter 3

Life on Olympus Book 1

Chapter 3: Mount Olympus Academey

Re-Write

Jason crammed into the boys' van with Apollo and Hermes with 4 other boy demigods. Even though Bacchus, sorry Mr. D aka Dionysus, was happy that he wouldn't see us for another year. Well he was happy he didn't have to spend a week at CHB with Mr. D arround. At least Piper wasgoing to be there. Piper was the only thing he was thinking about for the 2 hour car ride. Each boy was doing something different. Now the van was EPIC to any boy with the right senses. The seats were leather, with seat warmers, and had 3 rows with a mini cooler in each. The first row was made up with Apollo and Hermes. Niether were paying attention to road at all because they were playing video games on and iPad or iPad Mini. Above them was a sign that said in bright blue font, 'Auto Pilot On'. So they were driving in Auto Pilot. The middle section had plenty of video games for a life time and the back did to. Nico was in the middle section along with Jason and Leo. Percy and Frank were talking about water and Posideon Powers and were watching TV. When we had gotten into the vehicle, Apollo had said "Monster Proof Van, Curtisey of Hephatesus". Leo just started examine the van looking for flaws in the plan which by the looks of it, there were none.

When they reached the lobby the girls' van was already parked with the elevators on floor 500 (that's what it said on the elevator but there is no 500th floor just a 60th floor). They had gotten stuck in that wouldn't be a problem. Jupiter/Zues would probaly be up at his mansion on his mansion waiting for his kids to show up. Most Likey.

They saw piles of bags up to differnet mansions. Luggage. We followed Apollo and Hermes on a route that many of us didn't know. Since we defeat Gaea last year, we kept on getting invited to partys and such but never like this.A Whole Year with Dad. This was going to be amazing. I saw Thalia about to pass out wondering why when I heard what dad was saying "...So you will be attending Mount Olympus Academey in Downtown. Now it will be about a 20 minut walk from where you will be staying and that is Olympian Square with 14 mansions each owned by an Olympian..." _"14 Olympians?"_Jason thinks in his head. His dad goes over the perks of the school then hands out schedules. Jason and Thalia had homeroom together long with Percy, Annabeth and Leo. Hazel had in her homeroom Piper, Reyna, Frank, Nico and Lexia. Zues explained how he was principal and decided that freshman, Sohmores, juniors, and seniors where grouped into differnet also said that as long as he keeps these words in check, no one would age. He also explained how it was also a college. Then he dissmissed then to find where their parent's manisons were.


End file.
